


Aincrad: Curiosité d'une fille au passé trouble

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: Sword Art Online
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: Elle n'a jamais eu le temps pour des jeux. Pourtant, le nom de ce château, Aincrad, a attiré son attention. Simple hasard ou véritable signification ? Curieuse, elle décide de donner un peu de son temps pour voir. Et elle s'y retrouve piéger avec les autres joueurs. Voici son histoire, comment elle survit et comment elle traite avec tout cela.Centré sur mon OC, Midnight.





	1. Première connexion

**Author's Note:**

> Ouaip, c'est Kurookami! J'ai écrit ça sur mon temps libre, pendant mes pauses. Va pas vraiment être régulier, et sûrement moins soigné que le reste, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez.
> 
> Les commentaires et kudos sont toujours les bienvenus !

Un bruit d’eau était entendu dans le petit appartement, sombre hormis pour la raie de lumière provenant du dessous de la porte de la salle de bains. L’eau s’arrêta et la porte s’ouvrit peu après, relevant une fille à la peau mat, ses cheveux noirs gouttant sur le sol. Sa peau était constellée de cicatrice, une morsure sur l’avant-bras d’un chien, un couteau sur son flanc, deux balles sur son épaule, une autre sur son biceps, d’autres plus fines, moins marqués, plus estompés parsemait son corps. Elle sécha ses cheveux, d’un noir de jais, une mèche couvrant son œil gauche, dissimulant la cicatrice en forme de croix dessus, ses cheveux coincés derrière son oreille droite, une tresse fine retenue par une perle tombant devant. Elle laissa ses yeux écarlate vagabondé dans la salle. Son regard se posa sur le holster d’un pistolet accroché au dos de la chaise de son bureau avec sa veste de cuir, un couteau de combat poser sur le bureau. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, regardant le casque sur la table basse qui séparait le bureau et le lit. Aincrad, huh ? Elle n’avait surement pas le temps de jouer au jeu vidéo ainsi qu’aucun intérêt, mais le nom l’avait interpellé. Aincrad. Un jeu développé par Kayaba. Et bien, que pouvait-elle y perdre ? Elle plaça le casque sur sa tête et s’allongea.  
\- Link Start.  
Le couloir de lumière et de couleur la surprit. Elle créa un avatar rapidement, lui ressemblant, juste plus lisse, sans cicatrices et plus jeune au niveau du visage et des expressions faciales. Elle arriva au nom. Elle hésita, avant d’opter pour Midnight. Elle se matérialisa dans la place de départ, des centaines d’autres joueurs l’entouraient. Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains et poignée, les pliant et dépliant. Aucune cicatrice. Cela la changeait. Elle ouvrit le menu, regardant son équipement de départ. Une dague, une armure de débutant en cuir et 1 000g. Elle décida de trouver une épée. Elle s’aventura dans la ville, passant devant les étals. La ville était pleine et animée, en vie. Elle lui rappelait celle de son pays natal, juste plus lumineuse, moins dangereuse. Elle trouva un PNJ d’âge moyen qui vendait des épées à une main. Elle acheta une épée sombre, aux attributs légèrement plus élevés. Ça rentrait tout juste dans son budget. Avec un haussement d’épaule, elle partit essayer ce système de combat. Elle s’équipa de l’épée, la laissant pendre à sa gauche, la dague sanglée en bas de son dos, poignée à gauche. Épée main droite et dague main gauche. Pas une mauvaise combinaison. Et bien… temps de s’amuser un peu.  
Le système de combat est juste génial ! Il suffisait de laisser couler sa volonté pour activer des compétences. C’était juste impressionnant. En plus, non seulement les ennemis étaient simples à prévoir, mais le risque était de zéro. Des créatures qui ne pouvaient pas la tuer n’avaient aucune chance contre elle. Ces sangliers étaient simple à vaincre. Il y avait d’autres joueurs dans la plaine, moins doué. Et bien, pas étonnant, ces gars sont nés dans un pays en paix, pas étonnant qu’ils aient du mal à mettre de la volonté dans une lame ou à se battre. Enfin. Le temps était bon. Le soleil caressait sa peau, la baignant de sa lumière. Quand avait-elle eu le temps de le faire pour la dernière fois ? De juste prendre le soleil et regarder le ciel, sans s’inquiéter de ce qui l’entourait ou de ce qui se passerait plus tard ? Elle se laissa tomber dans l’herbe, regardant les nuages passer. Aincrad, huh ?  
Une cloche résonne dans tout le château. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose était mauvais. Elle se fit téléporter à la place principale sur ses gardes, inquiète. Son instinct ne c’était jamais trompé après tout. Tout le monde était présent, chaque joueur connecté. Elle se positionna près des sorties. Mieux valait suivre son instinct. Un losange rouge clignotait au-dessus de la cloche centrale. Il se multiplia, couvrant le ciel, créant une sorte de barrière entourant la place. Un liquide sombre, semblable à du sang coula de ses losanges, se réunissant pour créer une silhouette encapuchonné, vêtu d’une large robe de sage écarlate. Sans visage, de la fumée noire s’élevant à la place.  
\- À tous les joueurs. Bienvenue dans mon monde. Je m’appelle Kayaba Akihiko. Je suis désormais la seule personne à pouvoir contrôler ce monde. Vous avez déjà remarqué que le bouton de déconnexion à disparu du menu. Mais ce n’est pas un dysfonctionnement du jeu. Je répète, ce n’est pas un bug, mais une fonction du jeu.  
Elle serra les dents. Elle savait où ça allait. Merde ! Pour une fois, son instinct ne pouvait pas se tromper ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous déconnecter spontanément. Tout arrêt manuel de votre nerve gear par une personne extérieur ou tout débranchement est impossible. Si quelqu’un le faisait, les fortes micro-ondes du nervegear frirait votre cerveau, vous tuant.  
Les joueurs s’agitèrent, n’y croyant pas. Un couple marcha pour sortir, se heurtant à une barrière. Ils commencèrent à se plaindre, l’inquiétude se propageant dans la foule. Midnight secoua la tête. Merde. C’était possible en retirant le limiteur. Coincé dans un jeu, huh ?  
\- Malheureusement, nous avons quelque joueurs dont la famille ou les amis ont tenté de les débrancher de force, ignorant mon avertissement. Résultat, 213 joueurs ont déjà quitté l’Aincrad et le monde réel à jamais. Comme vous pouvez le voir, les médias diffusent en boucle les informations, à commencer par la quantité incroyable de mort qu’elle a provoqué.  
Elle étouffa un rire. Mort incroyable ? S'il-te-plaît, c’est moins que le nombre de gens mourrant dans la rue chaque jours dans son pays.  
\- Par conséquent, vous pouvez en conclure que le risque de se faire retire le nervegear de force est faible. Cher Joueurs, rassurez-vous et appliquez vous a avancer dans le jeu. Veillez-vous rappeler toutefois ceci. Tout moyen de revenir à la vie est désactivé. Dés que vos points de vie tombent à zéro, votre avatar disparaît à jamais et, en même temps, votre cerveau sera détruit par le nervegear.  
Tous étaient choqués. Silencieux. Pour sa part, elle était concentrée.  
\- Il n’existe qu’une condition pour obtenir votre liberté : il faut terminer ce jeu. Actuellement, vous êtes à l’étage le plus bas, le niveau 1. Si vous passez les labyrinthes des différents étages et vainquez les boss de paliers, vous atteindrez le niveau supérieur. Vous gagnez lorsque vous défaites le boss du 99ème niveau.  
Tous s’agitèrent, criant que c’était impossible.  
\- Pour finir, je vous ai préparé un cadeau dans votre boîte à objet. Je vous prie de vérifier.  
Avec suspicion, elle sortit un miroir à main. Elle fut engloutie par une lumière. Se regardant à nouveau, elle vit que son corps était le sien, son visage pareil à celui de la réalité, y compris sa coiffure et sa cicatrice. Tendant les mains, elle vit que malgré la reproduction de ces proportions et musculature, les cicatrices parsèment sont corps était absentes. C’était… Étrange. Elle était habituée à ces mains couvertes de petite coupure, due à son utilisation des couteaux et fils d’acier. Et bien, elle s’y habituera. Elle regarda ses alentours. Tous avaient repris leur vraie apparence, brisant la balance fille/garçon. On dirait une assemblée de cosplayeurs. Ne restait plus que les réponses de Kayaba.  
\- Tout le monde, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kayaba Akihiko, le concepteur de SAO et du nervegear, fait-il ça ? Mon objectif est déjà atteint. C’est uniquement pour créer ce monde et l’admirez que j’ai créé Sword art online. Je suis parvenu à faire tout ce que je voulais. Le tutoriel officiel de SAO est à présent terminé. Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous.  
La silhouette commença à s’effondrer sur elle-même, se dissolvant et retournant dans les losanges écarlate. Le ciel réapparu. Midnight sortit de la place. Elle remarqua un jeune garçon brun prendre la même décision qu’elle. Une décision sage. L’hystérie et la panique allaient bientôt se généraliser, et, à ce moment-là, plus il y avait de monde, plus la situation pouvait être dangereuse. Peu de temps après on départ, elle les entendit sortir de leur stupeur, se déchaînant. Elle courut. Son sourire crispé se transforma en franc sourire, puis en rire, alors qu’elle s’éloignait de la ville. Amusant ! C’était amusant ! Survivre ici allait être tellement drôle. Tellement plus simple que dans la réalité. Pas d’arme à feu. La chance avait une place minime, la compétence était vraiment utile. Et puis, dans la réalité, il n’y avait pas de potion pour réparer les os ou arrêter les hémorragies.


	2. Premiers jours: New skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nouvelle skill et quelques petites pensées sur le monde réel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite. Quant à mon OC... oh, disons juste que j'ai du mal à faire des personnages n'ayant pas eu des expériences traumatisantes et/ou dangereux donc, ouais... Bref, en espérant que vous aimez !  
> Comme d'habitude, les kudos, hits et review sont appréciez.

Midnight était dans un petit village à lisière d’une forêt. Ce petit village était simple : une auberge et quelques maisons, traversées par une grande route. De ce qu’elle avait appris, le premier étage était couvert de plaine et des champs aux abords des villes. Deux jours avaient passé depuis l’annonce. Peu de personnes s’aventuraient à l’extérieur, par peur. Elle était l’exception. Elle connaissait le danger et la mort, elle avait grandi avec. Une petite menace de mort n’était pas suffisante pour l’effrayer. Les lignes de codes étaient facilement prévisibles, pour l’instant. Elle devait devenir forte, et rapidement. La faiblesse était un pêché après tout. Les faibles se font écraser par les forts. Elle le savait mieux que personne. Ici, il était si simple de devenir fort. Quelques monstres et hop ! Nouveau niveau et amélioration des stats. Elle avait construit ses caractéristiques autour de la vitesse, en majorité, y consacrant 2 tiers de ses points. Elle pouvait également utiliser beaucoup d’armes différentes, dues à son expérience passée avec. Elle frotta instinctivement la base de sa nuque en se souvenant. Elle navigua un instant dans son menu, avant de remarquer quelque chose d’étrange. Une nouvelle skill était apparu. Elle appuya sur [Maître d’armes], regardant son descriptif.

 

[Maître d’armes]  
Weapon skill  
Permet d’utiliser n’importe quelles armes ou combinaison d’armes, ainsi que de créer des enchaînements et compétence d’épée librement  
Une capacité unique, donnée aux guerriers d’élite des enfers

 

Elle eut une pause. Il savait. Kayaba savait qu’elle était là. Comment ? .... Il avait dû reconnaître son visage. Bon, elle n’allait pas se plaindre de ne plus n'être limité pas le système dans ces combats, mais bon… Ça risquait d’attirer une attention qu’elle ne désirait pas. Mieux valait la dissimuler. Mais une unique skill, hein ? À sa connaissance, elle était la seule personne en possédant une. Quelque chose d’ennuyant était apparu. Elle s’en tiendrait à son duo épée une main et dague. Elle allait avoir besoin d’une nouvelle armure de cuir et une cape. Elle regarda ses économies. 13.452 col… Juste assez pour une nouvelle armure. Elle achèterait le tissu pour la cape et la coudrait elle-même. Elle avait des connaissances de coutures, ça devrait être simple. Avec un soupir, elle tomba sur le lit, s’endormant.  
  
Elle fut réveillée par la cloche système habituel. Elle s’étira, attrapant son équipement et partit. Elle avait encore du chemin à faire. Elle avait étudié le terrain et s’était fourni une carte pour une modique somme. Traversée, la forêt diminuerait son voyage et permettrait de monter de niveau facilement. Elle était déjà niveau 7, plus que 3 pour atteindre le 10. Elle soupira. Sa tenue était assez simple, un short et un dos nu noir, les « anneaux » de tissu tombant sur ses biceps, rouges et dorés. Elle portait un plastron mat et des grèves et jambières d’un gris mat. Elle descendit en bas pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, des flocons d’avoine dans du lait, devenant une sorte de gruau. Pas le pire repas qu’elle avait mangé. An parlant de manger… Elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de manger des choses très raffiné. Elle pourrait profiter de ce monde pour découvrir la nourriture un peu. Et bien, pensée pour plus tard. Elle sortit dans la rue, se dirigeant vers là forêt. Elle arriva dans une clairière, avec un sourire léger, dégainant ses armes.  
\- Allez, sortez.  
Plusieurs monstres sortirent des fourrés. Des loups gris. Une quinzaine l’entourait. Le premier bondit sur elle. Elle esquiva d’un pas sur le côté, abattant son épée sur la nuque du monstre, le décapitant proprement. Voilà sa spécialité. Les coups critiques, nés de son habilité avec les armes et son expérience. Et bien, temps de s’amuser un peu ! Elle se précipita sur les loups. Elle réussit à en décapiter un autre et planter sa dague tout le long dans le crâne d’un autre, en passant par sa mâchoire. Les deux éclatèrent en polygone bleuté. Les 12 autres reculaient, apparemment changeant leur tactique face à cette proie inhabituelle. Ils n’eurent pas beaucoup de temps, Midnight les exécutant, chaque coup étant un critique parfait. Le combat se finit très rapidement. Le message de congratulation apparut, ainsi que les bonus pour les « all critique kill ». Elle monta au niveau 8, récupéra un peu de viande et des fourrures et cuir de loup, ainsi qu’un item. Appelé chausse du loup, ces chaussures de cuir permettaient de diminuer le bruit émis par les déplacements et augmenter la vitesse et l’agilité. Et était très confortable. Elle s’en équipa avec un sourire.  
Après une heure de plus et quelques rencontres de monstre, elle arriva dans la ville au pied du labyrinthe. Et bien, il était temps de commencer l’ascension, pas vrai ?


	3. 1ère réunion stratégique

Cela faisait un mois que le jeu avait commencé, et enfin, pour la première fois, une réunion stratégique était organisée. Midnight regardait de loin l’attroupement. Elle avait été la première joueuse arrivée mais était resté dans l’ombre, faisant croire à une arrivée plus tardive. Elle avait ainsi appris des nouveaux venus que le nombre de morts s’élevait à 2000, par suicide ou erreur stupide. Tant pis. Seul les plus forts, mentalement et physiquement, survivent. Sa tenue avait également changé. Un pantalon remplaçait son short, bien que son haut restât le même, elle y avait ajouté des mitaines longues noires. Un pan de tissu couvrait son côté gauche, de sa taille à son mollet, une ceinture la retenant, trois lanières passant dessus, couvert de piques et couteaux de jet, très pratique pour chasser ou distraire l’ennemi. Son armure était semblable à avant, si plus forte, pareil pour ces chaussures de loup. Elle rabattu la capuche de sa cape noire qui dissimulait complétement son apparence et son corps, s’asseyant dans les gradins. Un gars au cheveux bleus s’avança sur l’estrade. Bouclier et épée à une main. Fantassin léger, tank. Plutôt bien équilibré. Pas de spécialisation avancée dans le tank, assez souple, à la fois comme attaquant et défenseur. Bien.  
\- Hay ! La réunion va pouvoir commencer.  
Tout le monde se concentra sur lui.  
\- Je vous remercie d’avoir répondu à mon appel. Je m’appelle Diavel. Mon métier, et je suis fier de le dire, est chevalier !  
Rire général. Il n’y avait pas de système de classe après tout. Diavel laissa le rire continuer, avant de devenir sérieux.  
\- Aujourd’hui, mon équipe à découvert la salle du boss en haut du premier palier. En finissant ce boss et débloquant l’étage suivant, nous voulons montrer à tous ceux qui patientent dans la ville du départ qu’un jour, il sera possible de finir ce jeu mortel. C’est notre devoir à nous qui sommes ici ! Vous n’êtes pas d’accord !?  
Tout le monde se regarda avant d’agréer, applaudissant.  
\- D’accord. Alors, maintenant, sans plus attendre, j’aimerais commencer la réunion stratégique. Pour commencer, faites des équipes de 6 personnes.  
Midnight écoutait la suite des explications d’une oreille discrète. Elle était seule, une solo player. Elle repéra le brun de l’initiation, qui s’approchait d’une autre silhouette encapuchonnée en rouge. Une fille, par sa stature, armée d’une rapière. Pure vitesse, hein ? Elle s’approcha des deux.  
\- Hey, je peut rejoindre votre parti ?  
Les deux sursautèrent. Ils ne l’avaient pas entendu arriver.  
\- Bien sûr, tu n’as personne non plus ?  
\- Solo player oblige.  
Le brun lui envoya l’invitation, qu’elle accepta. Kirito et… Asuna. Mmmm.  
\- Vous avez formé les équipes ? appela Diavel. Alors…  
\- Attends un peu ! l’interrompit quelqu’un.  
Un gars aux cheveux châtains-orange sauta au milieu.  
\- Je suis Kibaô. Avant d’affronter le boss, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire. Il y en a sûrement parmi vous qui devez des excuses aux 2000 types morts jusqu’ici.  
\- Kibaô, laisse-moi deviner, tu veux parler des ex-bêta testeurs, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça me paraît évident ! Ces ex-bêta testeurs, dés que ce jeu de merde à commencé, ont disparu, abandonnant les débutants. Pour un bon terrain de chasse, ces enfoirés partent à l’aventure seul et sont donc les seuls à gagner de l’expérience et après ils font style de ne rien savoir.  
Midnight remarqua les poings serrés de Kirito. Ex-bêta testeurs, huh ? Et bien, de toute manière, ils n’ont rien à se reprocher. Les morts se sont soit suicidés, soit-on ignoré les informations à leur disposition et mort stupidement. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient faibles. Et les faibles meurent.  
\- ils y en a sûrement parmi vous ! Je vais les forcer à s’agenouiller et à demander pardon et à cracher tout le fric et les items qu’ils ont récoltés ! En tant que membre de party, je ne veux ni confier ma vie, ni qu’on me confie la sienne.  
\- Je peux parler ?  
Un colosse métis se leva. Une hache était dans son dos. Type full force. Pas envie de faire un bras de fer avec lui. Il s’avança et se plaça face à Kibaô, le dépassant d’une tête, voir plus.  
\- Je m’appelle Agil. Ce que tu veux nous dire, c’est que les bêta testeurs ne ce sont occupé que d’eux et que beaucoup de débutant sont mort. Tu veux qu’ils s’excusent et prennent leurs responsabilités et payent. C’est ça, non ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Ce guide, toi aussi, tu l’as reçu, non ? demanda Agil, tirant un petit livre brun de sa poche. Les magasins les distribuent gratuitement.  
\- Je l’ai reçu et alors ?  
\- À l’origine, ce sont les bêta-testeurs qui le distribuaient. Il se tournait ensuite vers les spectateurs. Vous voyez, tout le monde avait accès à ces informations. Pourtant, beaucoup de joueurs sont morts. En se basant sur ces erreurs, je pense qu’il serait question de savoir comment nous y prendre pour battre le boss.  
\- Il a raison. Kibaô, dégage et écoute.  
\- T’es qui toi ?!  
\- Je suis Midnight. Si tu ne peux que te plaindre et geindre, dégage. Les faibles n’ont rien à faire ici. Battre un boss demande des forts. Des personnes prêtent à mettre leur vie en jeu. Des personnes qui veulent être fortes. Maintenant bouge, je n’ai pas tout mon temps à perdre pour un faible pleurnicheur. À moins que tu sois ici pour te battre ? Kibaô dévisage tour à tour Midnight encapuchonné et Agil, avant de s’asseoir sur les gradins. Agil repris également sa place.  
\- Bien, nous pouvons reprendre. Pour les informations sur le boss, la dernière version du guide vient d’être distribuée. D’après le guide, le boss se nomme « Ilfang, the kobold lord » ; il est entouré de Ruin kobold Sentinel. Il est équipé d’un bouclier et d’une hache. À la fin de ces pv, il prend un Tulwar de la catégorie des sabres et ses patterns changent également. Fin de la réunion.  
Tout le monde discutait entre eux. Midnight n’était pas particulièrement inquiète. Elle connaissait ses combinaisons d’armes et leurs stratégies.  
\- Concernant la répartition, l’argent sera divisé en part égale et les drops appartiennent à ceux qui l’obtiennent. Pas de question ? Bien, nous partirons demain à 10h. Vous pouvez disposer !

  
Midnight se coulait dans les ruelles sombres. Tout comme à la maison. Les aventuriers faisaient la fête dans un coin. Elle remarqua une caisse adossée à un mur. Elle sauta dessus, attrapant le rebord du toit et se hissant dessus. Elle courut sur les toits, jusqu’à atteindre le plus haut sommet de la ville. Elle s’étira, prenant une bouffée de l’air, regardant les étoiles. Elle tira un pain rond et blanc. Meilleure nourriture qu’elle avait trouvée jusqu’ici. Tirant un petit couteau, elle l’ouvrit en deux, avant de mettre de la viande séchée qu’elle avait récupérée dedans. Ici, la nourriture avait un grand attrait. Elle avait utilisé la skill cuisine, malgré le fait de se concentrer sur le combat. Elle regarda les rues en contrebas. Un monde virtuel. Tellement paisible. Si différent de sa vie. Elle soupira, finissant son sandwich improvisé. Elle aimait le parkour. Monter aussi haut que possible, sentir l’air de sa course, savoir que personne ne pouvait l’attraper. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça jouissif et libérateur. Pendant cet instant, elle était libre de tout. Elle secoua la tête, sautant de toit en toit, arrivant enfin à son auberge. Elle se glissa dans son lit. Elle rit en pensant que les autres devaient avoir du mal à dormir. Le stress, huh ? Elle avait appris à attraper du sommeil dés que possible, après tout. Elle ferma les yeux.


End file.
